The present disclosure relates to a pull-out guide for a baking oven. The pull-out guide includes a guide rail fixed in position and at least one running rail mounted movably on the guide rail. The guide rail is designed as a hollow profile.
Pull-out guides for baking ovens are known that are mounted to a side grid by additional fastening elements. The fastening elements are fixed to a guide rail. Although a stable attachment of the pull-out guide to the side grid can be obtained by so doing, the fastening elements and the rails of the pull-out guide, however, have to be comparatively made of a solid and thick-walled material. Moreover, the energy consumption of the baking oven is increased due to the material being heated up when the oven is in use.
DE 20 2008 010 188 discloses a quick fastening element for mounting a pull-out guide to a side grid of a baking oven. Two quick fastening elements spaced apart from each other are attached to a rail of the pull-out guide. The rail between these quick fastening elements is arranged freely suspended with the possibility of sagging. The rail does not rest against the bar of the side grid. Similar quick fastening elements are also described in WO 2010/052165, DE 20 2005 020 458 and DE 20 2004 005 475. In the case of the pull-out guides of the previously known systems, it is therefore necessary to design the rails with a high inherent stability so that the corresponding loads during usage can be absorbed and transferred to the quick fastening elements or respectively to the side grids.
Embodiments of the present disclosure provide for a pull-out guide for a baking oven, the pull-out guide having high stability. Such embodiments also provide for lower material thickness.
Thus, the present disclosure provides for a pull-out guide for a baking oven. The pull-out guide includes a guide rail fixed in a position and configured as a hollow profile. The pull-out guide further includes a running rail movably mounted on the guide rail, and a bar is inserted into the guide rail, at least in sections. The guide rail is supported on the bar.
According to the present disclosure, in the guide rail of the pull-out guide a bar is led through the guide rail at least in sections. The guide rail is supported on the bar. This way, the guide rail can be formed to be especially thin-walled because mechanical loads can be transferred to the bar by the bearing of the running rail. The bar can thereby rest against the guide rail in a linear, striped or stripped shaped manner, or flat, in order to support the guide rail. The shape of the bar can thereby be adapted to the geometry of the guide rail.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, the guide rail is fixed to the bar by clamping or locking in place, thereby making a simple mounting of the guide rail and the pull-out guide possible, in accordance with the present disclosure.
The bar may, in accordance with the present disclosure, be a part of a side grid in a baking oven. Such a side grid is already present in most ovens, anyway, to be able to slidably position oven racks/shelves for carrying foodstuffs to be cooked within the interior chamber of the baking oven. One or more pull-out guides can then be mounted onto the side grid at differing heights of the side grid. The bar can, in accordance with the present disclosure, be designed as a solid profile for a stable supporting of both the oven rack/shelf for carrying foodstuffs to be cooked and the pull-out guide. The bar can, in accordance with the present disclosure, be designed as a hollow profile or other profile designs are also possible with the scope of the present disclosure. The bar can also be formed from a tube or a composite material in accordance with the present disclosure.
The guide rail may, in accordance with the present disclosure, be made from a piece of bent sheet metal. Here, the guide rail has a wall thickness of less than 1 mm, or, for example, a thickness between 0.3 mm to 0.8 mm.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, the guide rail may have two webs that are spaced apart from each other and between which webs a slot is formed through which a section of the bar can be led through. In this way, the guide rail can be slid or pivoted onto a bar in a simple manner, to be then locked in place or otherwise secured in the desired position. For stable support, one or more protruding webs can, in accordance with the present disclosure, be formed integral with the guide rail, the protruding webs partially enclosing the bar. The webs can thereby also rest against a bent over end section of the bar in order to be able to transfer a load in different directions to the bar. According to the present disclosure, the bar can have, at opposite sides, a bent over end section against which the webs of the guide rail then rest.
In order to enhance a tight fit, the webs can, according to the present disclosure, be made from bimetal that contracts under a preferred operating temperature in the baking oven and thus the webs engage firmly around the bar.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present disclosure, the guide rail is fixed to the bar by a retaining element. This way, the guide rail can be held captive on the bar.
The guide rail may include at least one running track for rolling elements. Thus, the guide rail may, according to the present disclosure, be supported on the bar in a region of the running track. A linear contact surface can thereby be formed on a side opposite the running surface.
According to the present disclosure, an arrangement may include a pull-out guide and a bar configured to be attached to a side grid for a baking oven. The guide rail may be supported on the bar at least in a central region, that is, between 30% and 70% of a length of the guide rail. That is so that a bending in the central region can be avoided when the guide rail is in use.
In an embodiment according to the present disclosure, the pull-out guide may be slid onto moldings in furniture or domestic appliances. For example, wooden battens or plastic mountings can serve to accommodate the pull-out guide and may protrude into the slot of the pull-out guide. In the case of cooling devices, such support elements can be formed integrally with the wall, and by so doing cold thermal bridges cannot form.
In accordance with the present disclosure, embodiments of the pull-out guide may be especially used in furniture or domestic appliances.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.